Amends
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: A year post-war, Dudley seeks to make amends. one shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to my lovely Cap, Elizabeth, for helping me with this idea and betaing. :)

Also written for…

Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. _Team/Position:_ Falmouth Falcons, Seeker. _Task:_ A character leaves their past behind and seeks to be a better person

Hogwarts Assignment #7. _Lesson:_ Zoology, task 3. _Task:_ Write about a family

* * *

**Amends**

_1,161 words_

* * *

The bell above the coffee shop door rang to announce a new customer's arrival, and Dudley nearly gave himself whiplash as he whirled around to catch a glimpse of the person entering. He collapsed back onto his seat with a disappointed sigh, not recognizing the couple passing by hand-in-hand.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and gulped down some cold water, trying to calm his nerves. Being in London set him on edge. He wasn't used to the hustle and bustle, or the packed coffee shop. The last time he'd been to the city was shortly after his sixteenth birthday, when Malcolm and the lads had a brilliant plan to sneak into a club.

Dudley shook his head at the memory. He would be nineteen in a week's time, and already felt so far removed from the tough delinquent he'd been back then.

He didn't turn around as the bell rang again, delaying what he was sure would be eventual disappointment at having been stood up. He knew he shouldn't have expected Harry to make time in his busy heroic life just for him.

"Dudley?"

It had been two years since they last saw each other, but Harry hadn't changed one bit. Scar, barely visible beneath dark, messy hair. Glasses; lean frame. Dudley realized with a pang of guilt that his cousin now wore clothes that were meant for his size.

"Hi," the blond said quietly after a moment's hesitation. "Sit, please?"

Harry did so quickly, taking the seat across from Dudley. They stared at each other for a long minute, each waiting for the other to say something. Dudley looked down at the tabletop, gathering his courage to say what he needed to say.

"I was surprised to hear from you," Harry started. "I didn't expect… I mean, Dedalus told me you were all well, of course. I just didn't expect you'd ever want to see me again, considering. How's the family?"

Dudley chuckled darkly. "You don't have to pretend to care. I understand."

"I'm not pretending."

Dudley searched his cousin's eyes. "We were cruel to you for years. Why would you care about any of us?"

Harry shrugged. "You're family."

It seemed like a fake answer, but Dudley couldn't dispute it. He conceded and thought of how to best convey his parents' wellbeing in as few words as possible.

"Dad's fine, from what I hear. Trying to get his job at Grunnings back. You remember, he had to leave rather abruptly. Mum's living here. She's got a job in an office building nearby. I think she's really happy."

"They're not together?"

Dudley shrugged. "A year in isolation put things in perspective for all of us. That, and she and I kind of had enough of Dad cursing your name every few minutes. About time, really." He cleared his throat. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to do it sooner, when Dedalus said it was safe to go home, but I figured you'd be busy with… other stuff." He didn't want to say 'hero' but there wasn't a great substitute at the moment. "I'm sorry, Harry. Ded wouldn't shut up about you, the first few months in isolation. I learned probably more than I ever wanted to about your world, and about the war. I'm really sorry for giving you such a hard time."

Harry shifted in his seat, cheeks red at the attention. "Thanks, Dud. I'm sorry too, putting you guys in danger, making you move…"

"That wasn't your fault. And it worked out pretty well, I guess. Mum's happy. Dad's doing what he wants."

"And you? What are you doing now? Uni?"

Dudley snorted. "No. I dunno what I want to do. Piers keeps trying to get me out, to go back to how things were, but I can't do it. I'm different now."

"You look well."

Dudley supposed he had changed a bit. Isolation had been stressful. He'd barely eaten or slept for that year, and he certainly hadn't trained. His mum fretted constantly at the weight he'd lost. It hadn't been healthy, but he rectified that when he got back to civilization. He was doing better now, eating healthier than he ever had. He hadn't been in a boxing ring, but he decided he didn't want to be. What was the point in fighting anymore?

"I feel good," he admitted. "What about you? What do you do now that the war's over? Do you still go to school?"

"No, I couldn't go back. I'm a… um. An auror? It's like a cop."

"Right, that makes sense, you probably had a lot of experience in that sort of thing."

"Yeah, I guess a bit." Harry tapped his fingers on the table. "You're really not scared by all this anymore, huh?"

Dudley shook his head. "Kinda hard to be when Ded's doing ma —" He stopped himself quickly, remembering where they were. "Um. Anyway. I got used to it. I even enjoyed it a bit. Once I got over my fear, Ded showed me some cool stuff. And chocolate frogs! Incredible."

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "I'll have to bring you some next time."

"Next time?" Dudley repeated hopefully.

"I mean, if you want? I don't know." Harry shrugged. "I'm done with fighting, Dud. And I mean, you are family. The only family I have left. If you want to try to be… friends, I guess? Or something. I'm willing to try."

The blond man nodded eagerly. "I'd like that. I'd like to make up for the years I wasted being a prat. Say, do you think there's a chance I could see a Quidditch match? Dedalus taught me the rules but I'd love to see it played in person."

"Hmm. I might have to bend some rules, but I think we could probably make that happen." Harry smiled. "I'm glad you're open to this stuff now. My friend's parents are like you, Muggles." He paused to check if Dudley understood the term. He did. "She's working towards better rights for people who come from Muggle families. Long story. But maybe there's something you can do too, if you want."

"What, like a job?"

"Maybe? We've got people in your ministry. I don't see why we couldn't give you something to do, if you want. It would certainly save us a conversation about our world and all that."

"That sounds cool. Maybe not the ministry, but something. But maybe we take it slow for a while? I don't want to rush into this and make a fool of myself."

"It's okay, I'll help you."

Dudley grinned. He hadn't expected to come out of this meeting with the prospect of a new friendship, but here he was, making plans for a future sports game and possibly a dinner with his cousin. It was more than he could have hoped for from the afternoon, and it left him excited for what the future would bring.


End file.
